


Drunken Love

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Re:vale Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Momo ends up drunk after the celebration of their anniversary. Yuki makes it his mission to take care of him.





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary Re:vale!!!

Re:vale’s anniversary came and went without incident. They were both glad when it was over and they could return home for the evening, exhausted from the hours of celebration. Yuki was about ready to pass out on the first sight of a soft surface. Momo clung to his arm, drunk from the alcohol that circulated around the bar. Yuki called it quits after one glass seeing how many Momo was throwing back. He managed to sober him up a little before they had left the venue. 

He promised Okarin that he would take Momo home before returning to his place. He unlocked the door to Momo’s apartment and stepped in. He was glad Momo had forgotten to turn off the kitchen light or else he would have tripped over the handful of things that were strewn across the floor. He helped Momo sit and unlaced his shoes. 

“My darling is so handsome,” Momo babbled, leaning on the wall for support. 

“I know.” Yuki smiled. “You’ve told me multiple times this evening.” 

“Because it’s true!” He paused. “You’re such a hunk.” 

Momo extended his arms, reaching for Yuki who was kneeling before him. Yuki finished with his own shoes before turning his attention back to his partner. Once his attention was back, Momo clung to him. 

“You really should clean more often,” Yuki commented, more to himself, as he hoisted Momo off the floor. The drunken Momo babbled a response, but it couldn’t be comprehended. 

Figuring it would be best, he led Momo to the bathroom and instructed him to clean his face and change. He left Momo to himself and went to his room to set up his bed. 

Momo’s room was more of a wreck than he had bargained for. Clothes were piled around the room, reminding him of hills and valleys in the countryside. Food wrappers were scattered in every direction and boxes stacked two and three high decorated a corner of the room. Yuki sighed. He looked around to see if Momo had at least put his futon away and was relieved when he saw it was folded and placed in his closet. 

He cleared a spot on the floor and rolled it out. He made sure everything was perfect, and to Momo’s liking, before turning to look at the room once more. He made a mental note to lecture Momo about cleaning his living space once he was sober and went to pick up the trash. 

When he came back out he noticed Momo laying on the couch. He prayed that he wasn’t asleep just yet. He crouched beside Momo, who was very much on the verge of falling asleep. 

“Momo,” Yuki said, voice soft. “Your bed is waiting for you.” 

Momo scrunched his face and groaned. He brought his legs closer to his chest and tried to curl up as much as he could. 

“You’ll feel even worse in the morning if you sleep here.” 

Momo opened his eyes just enough to make an attempt at eye contact. He stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Yuki’s neck. 

“Too tired...Carry me…” 

Yuki felt his energy drain at the request, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to fulfil it. Not only was Momo heavier than what he could lift, the obstacles that waited in his room would make it a challenge he was not wanting to take. 

“I can’t carry you. You’ll have to walk with me.” He felt Momo’s hold tighten on his collar and he couldn’t help but reach up and hold him close. 

“Please, darling?” Momo whined and Yuki felt a pang in his heart. Momo may be drunk but he sure was acting cute and Yuki’s heart couldn’t take it. 

Yuki considered his options, but feeling Momo’s arms droop with each passing second didn’t leave him room for many other options, let alone time to bargain. 

“Okay, but you have to cooperate,” Yuki said as he fixed his posture. 

Yuki steeled his mind as Momo moved closer to him and the edge of the couch. He slid an arm behind Momo’s back and another under his legs, gave a count, and lifted Momo up. 

Yuki swore that Momo had gone limp the minute he was picked up because how on earth could one human be so heavy. His arms felt weak under his weight, but he would be damned if he dropped him. He managed to avoid most of the clutter of the room, save for a wrapper that crunched under his foot. Now to put Momo down. Yuki felt his arms starting to shake and panic started to set in. 

“Just take it slow,” he told himself as he went to kneel. 

Momo’s weight caught him off balance and he fell forward. Now it was Yuki’s turn to go limp. He laid on top of Momo for a moment before freeing his arms from underneath him. Momo still held on to Yuki, which made it difficult to move. 

Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but closed it once he felt a kiss placed on his neck. Arms loosened from his neck and Momo relaxed. Yuki was stunned at the affection shown. It wasn’t until the latter giggled that Yuki cracked a smile. He brushed the hair out of Momo’s face before leaning in and giving a kiss to his forehead. 

“Good night, honey.” 

Yuki sat up and pulled the covers over his partner. Momo shifted and pulled the covers close as he turned to a more comfortable position. Yuki stood, legs protesting him, as he left the room. As if it was a switch, the minute he closed the door behind him he felt the sleep heavy in his eyes. He looked over to the couch that Momo was once on and yawned. 

—- 

The sun shone bright through the window and Yuki stirred. His eyes fluttered opened and fought against the light. He pulled the blanket over his head, curling up tighter. The blanket smelled like Momo, his cologne lingering on the fabric. It made his heart happy, knowing that his love was near. Yuki opened his eyes, hoping to see Momo’s smiling face, but instead saw a room that wasn’t his. 

Then it hit him. 

He sat up and looked around, seeing that the room he was in was, in fact, not his. 

It was Momo’s. 

He thought back to the night before, trying to remember what events took place. He recalled bringing Momo back to his apartment and numerous compliments thrown at him throughout the night. Yuki noted his muscles felt a little sore and remembered that he had brought Momo to his room. Curse him for being so cute when he’s drunk. He couldn’t recall staying in Momo’s room, however. He crawled out of the futon, wondering how Momo was doing. 

He wandered into the the living room, where he was sure he passed out from exhaustion the night before, and discovered Momo in the kitchen cooking. 

“Momo?” 

Momo turned around at the sound of his name, smile spreading across his face. 

“Good morning, Yuki! I’m making some breakfast for us!” 

“How are you feeling?” Yuki asked, making his way over to see what Momo was making. 

“As peachy as ever!” 

“You have a headache don’t you?” 

There was silence. Momo averted his eyes before giving a small nod. Yuki sighed as he fished a water bottle out of the fridge. He plucked the spatula from Momo’s hand and replaced it with the bottle. 

“Drink this and go lay down. I’ll finish cooking.” Yuki gave a smile. 

Momo turned the bottle in his hands before casting his eyes down and walking to his room. Yuki turned his attention to the stove to finish the meal his partner had started. He didn’t have much to work with but he made the most of what he was given. He divided the food on two plates, grabbed himself a drink, and made his way back to the bedroom. 

He found Momo sitting on his futon, knees pulled close to his chest, looking sullen. Yuki handed him his food and took a seat opposite of him. 

“Thank you for the meal…” Momo whispered as he placed a bite in his mouth. 

There was silence for the second time that morning and Yuki did not like it. Momo was very outgoing, even in the mornings, so his attitude this morning was unsettling. Momo nibbled at his food as Yuki stared at him. 

“Is my cooking that bad?” Yuki pointed a question at him, earning a jolt from Momo. 

“Not at all! Your cooking is excellent as always!” Momo beamed as he forced another mouthful. 

“Momo.” 

“Did you add vegetables to this?” 

“Momo.” 

“You even added extra tomato! My favorite!” 

“ _Momose. _”__

__Momo froze at hearing his name and Yuki fixed him with a glare. Yuki took a breath, setting his plate beside him and reaching out to touch Momo’s cheek. Momo turned away._ _

__“What’s wrong?”_ _

__Yuki could see Momo was thinking, saw how he bit his lip, watched his hands play with the hem of his shirt._ _

__“I troubled you last night, didn’t I?” He spoke in such a soft voice that Yuki almost didn’t hear him._ _

__“It was supposed to be a celebration for both of us. But you had to take care of me instead because I got carried away…”_ _

__Yuki felt a pain in his chest at how small Momo seemed in that moment. He wanted to reach out and pull him close, tell him that everything was alright, that no mistakes were made._ _

__“Quite the opposite.” Yuki voiced his opinion, almost laughing at how quick Momo’s reaction changed at his comment._ _

__“You’re allowed to have fun and I wanted you to have fun. Don’t think of it as a burden.” He held his hand up before Momo could speak again. “Don’t worry, I had fun too.”_ _

__Momo didn’t seem one hundred percent content with that answer. Yuki picked up the chopsticks and grabbed another bite, holding it in front of Momo._ _

__“It’s also not every day that I get to spoil my cute partner.” Yuki smiled. “Consider this payback for the times you spoiled me.”_ _

__Momo was hesitant, looking between the food held in front of him and Yuki. Yuki edged the food closer, allowing it to touch Momo’s lips. Momo’s brows furrowed as he took the bite. Yuki went and got another bite, holding it up again._ _

__“Say ‘ah’,” Yuki teased._ _

__Momo’s cracked a smile and laughter filled the room. It didn’t last long; Momo was soon grabbing his head as his headache throbbed. Yuki passed him his water._ _

__“Thanks.” Momo took the water and drank._ _

__The smile was back on Momo’s face and Yuki was glad. He closed his eyes, content for the moment, before turning back to his food. Momo picked up his own chopsticks and continued eating. Once their plates were clear, Momo set them aside. Yuki figured that a lecture about cleaning would not pair well with a hangover, and left it for another time. Instead he took the plates and went to place them in the sink. When he returned to the room, Momo was laying down, black hair scattering over the pillow beneath him. Yuki took the liberty of finding some of Momo’s clean clothes and changing out of his alcohol ridden clothes from the night before. The shirt was large on him, but it was comfortable nonetheless. Once he finished cleaning himself up, he took his place next to Momo, propping his head up with his arm. Momo looked up at him, the faintest traces of a blush creeping to his cheeks._ _

__“So handsome…” Momo gushed._ _

__“I know.” Yuki leaned in and planted a sweet kiss to Momo’s forehead. “You should get some rest.”_ _

__“Only if you come closer,” Momo hummed._ _

__Yuki let a chuckle escape his lips as he obliged, wrapping his arms around Momo and holding him close. Momo tucked his head under Yuki’s chin, bringing his arms around his partner. Yuki chorded his fingers through Momo’s hair, noting how soft his curls were under his touch. He would hold him forever if Momo so wished it. For now though he would hold him until he fell asleep, peppering his head with kisses until his breath evened out._ _

**Author's Note:**

> These kings deserve the universe and everything in it! I'm so glad I was able to finish this in time for the anniversary! Thank you for reading as always! ♥ Please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment to boost my energy by 10000!


End file.
